robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Elita's Request
The area itself is fairly quiet, the hour the late at night. Elita One stands infront of a large building that seems to be under heavy construction, but at the moment no one else is present, the workers sent away for the rest of the cycle, and she paces a bit infront of the doors, arms crossed across her chest as she waits for the appointed time.. and hopes that the two she sent the messages to will show up. Coming on short notice to such a distant place is not something Megatron does lightly. Not only is he a wanted mech - the leader of a growing rebellion fomenting in Kaon, a newborn monster he is taking time away from taming - but for all his rage and all the fire in his spark, he is still an owned being. Clench owns him now. As a gladiator of the Kaon's infamous Pits, he owes his health and his fuel to the criminal overlord that calls the shots in the depths of that blood-stained hell. It is a situation he entered willingly, or so he consoles himself, and it is only temporary. He will be no one's lickspittle, no one's chattle, for very much longer. He remembers the name Orion Pax well, and while he is not familiar with the fembot that has desired this meeting, the opportunity to be within speaking distance of someone who has challenged the Senate to their face (with HIS words, no less!), is well worth taking his hand temporarily off the Decepticon wheel. Wrapped in a tattered rag to help hide his identity, he makes his way through back alleys, dark streets, until he stands in the shadows across the way from Elita One, his optics bold in the penumbra of a glimmering building nearby. The sound of Pax rolling into the area isn't one to take lightly, nor is it hard not to hear. The downshifting to lower gears is loud and echoes through out the buildings. He's not here on 'official' business. Meaning he isn't here to bag and tag anyone. Though he'll keep his optics open and see if he notices anyone that he recognizes. Elita One stops her pacing as she hears a familiar sound and turns in the doorway of the club to look towards Pax as he arrives, and a little of her nervousness does fade finally. She takes a few steps down from the doorway in Pax's direction and stops there, "Orion... Thank you for coming on such short notice. The other party has yet to show.. though I truly hope he does." There is a pause then she looks towards Pax still, "No matter what is said or happens you are off duty, okay?" "Are you sure you want to be in my company?" Out of the shadows, crossing the street, Megatron makes his way over towards Elita and Orion. His body, dull gray steel with the yellow and black hazard stripes of a laborer, is bulky, rough, and worn from years of toil. Despite the abrasions, minor dents and spots of missing paint around working edges, he exudes both strength and vitality. His presence arrives three steps ahead of him. Stopping just in front of the other two bots, his keeps arms lose at his sides, the metallic fabric of his cloak draped losely around shoulders, hiding chest and upper body, part of it pulled into makeshift hood over the top of his head. Flecks of rust fall from it like grains of sand. The sounds of his transforming cogs can be heard as the red and blue bot turns from his vehicle mode to his bot form. (Strike a heroic pose) Pax's blue glowing optics glance from Ariel to the cloaked figure then back to the femme bot. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't know how to separate myself from the work." Elita One herself does not seem visibly armed, though with Cybertronians you never know for sure. "If you actually are more then just talk, then yes.. I do." Her tone is respectful.. but also contains her own stubburn tone, "I have need of aid to deal with a.. problem I have. And in return you will gain information that will aid you in your.. 'work', Megatron." Her gaze moves to Pax, "And I want you here, because I know you will keep anything that.. happens under control." She looks from one to the other, "If you truly do wish to stop the evil that the Senate is doing, then come inside.. I have set in place things to prevent this from being.. shared beyond us." With that she turns and walks into the club.. leaving the two doors open behind her as she heads inside. Megatron raises a single optic ridge, intrigued. He glances over to Orion Pax, nodding faintly in acknowledgement of the other mech, before following Elita One into the building. Pax follows the other two bots, but he remains cautious. Not of Ariel. He would trust her with his spark. But Megatron. While he admires the other mech. There is something about him now. He cant place his finger on it, but it's there. Elita One is standing near a table setup in the middle of the massive main floor of the club, a holosystem setup on the table. She waits for the two mechs to enter and come over to it before she speaks, "I don't like to waste time.. so I will be blunt. The Institutde is pure evil.. no matter what.. things.. they say it is doing for the good of us, what they are doing is taking apart living Cybetronians, experimenting on their minds, and holding sentient mechs hostage." She taps the holosytem on, and it brings up a vague-ish outline of a building.. showing a decent amount of detail but not 100 clear, "Pax.. I ... know this is not what you do... you swore to uphold the law, but you also swore to protect the innocent.. and many of those inside there are innocent. I need your help to get them out, alive.." Her gaze moves to Megatron, "And you claim you want to free us all from the Senate.. prove it by striking at them where it will hurt those corrupt bastards the most. Help free the innocents, and destroy all the machincery in there.. and set the Sentinel's plans back massively." She watches him more closely, "Help free the innocent, and you will show to many you /do/ wish freedom for all from the Senate. Or... are you incapable of proving that?" Megatron has a seat, listening to Elita's words, looking at the information, listening to how the fembot slants her arguments towards the both of them. She speaks to Pax as if he is a dear noblemech, who must be gentle begged. As if he is -soft-. But to himself... He smirks. "And so you come to me, prodding at the ego and arrogance you assume I have, to ask me to put the lives of innocent miners on the line to fight on your behalf. Is this truly how you see me, Elita One? As brute muscle to carry out your will as you stand safely here, far away from danger? Am I your 'hired muscle' to fight and die for your ideals, while Orion Pax must be entreated like one of the Guiding Hand with tender and careful words?" Looking to Megatron again Pax's optics squint slightly. He says nothing to the other bot. He holds his voice box and continues to listen to Ariel. Elita One's gaze moves back to Megatron, "I assume nothing. I am asking for your help because I know you are capable of giving it, but I also know you hate the Senate as much as I do.. if not more. Risking the lives of innocent miners? They all have made their choices if they follow you, and I am not asking you fight for me.. I am asking you to fight /with/ me. And if it.. sticks it to Sentinel, then so much better. I want this done right, and I want it done /hard/ so they can't rebuild it." She waves a hand towards Pax as she glances at him briefly before looking back to Megatron, "As for begging? I want to ensure we get out all the people who are being held there out.. and /he/ will keep that in mind. If.. if he goes, or if he chooses others to go instead." There is a long pause, and she smiles a bit with a light chuckle, "And... would prefer not to get arrested if at all possible." "Yes, there -is- that little matter of the law. What you're asking is outright treason. I have already been exiled for a time to Messatine for the crime of asking by what right the Senate governs us, in print. I have already had attempts made on my life for daring to question the status quo." Megatron folds his hands together on the table in front of him. "I am no military commander trained to lead troops into rescue operation. The miners and racers and disposables that agree with my statements are not trained soldiers. While I can certainly agree that these eggregious acts of barbarism committed by a government on its own people demand retribution in some form, you seem to have mistaken me for general with legions of well-supplied, disciplined troops at my command." "I am a -miner-, Elita. What can I possibly be to you other than a repository for Enforcer bullets?" Pax looks to Elita as she speaks and is taken aback by her words. He's quieter then usual as he thinks for a moment. "When the ideal is pure and the vision clear any bot will fight for what they believe in. Even those who have been tortured to the edge of insanity." Pax finally speaks. He doesn't look to Megatron, he only allow his words to sink in. He isn't just some lowly beat cop others think him to be. "You have to -trust- in those around you. Give them something to belive in. And you will no longer be just a miner." Elita One nods at Megatron's words, "And if that is all you think of yourself as, just a minor with a few followers.. how will you ever be more then that?" She then listens to what Pax's has to say.. having been expecting more of a outburst, but says nothing aobut that, not now anyways, "What they are doing is the violation of the rights every sentinet being has. And it must be stopped, and whatever happens, I am going." The Femme draws back from the table, her arms crossing over chest as she keeps both mechs in her view, "I made a promise a long time ago, to do what I had to do to ensure those freedoms. And what I expect you to be is exactly what you are.. a miner who chooses to say no, and chooses to stand up against that vicious crimes that are happening in that place and /show/ not just say, that they are willing to fight for those rights." She finally simply holds her hands up and to the sides, "I intend on going forth with this, even if I must go alone, for that is what I choose. No one is going to force you to assist, this is something I am willing to fight and die for." She looks to Pax, and holds her hands out to him, and simply asks, "Are you going to arrest me, Orion?" "I will ask the handful that I know if they want to do something about it," Megatron replies. "I cannot afford to let them go off half-cocked, but if there is something within our means to do, I will see what they say." He grunts, both in amusement at Elita and Pax, and in mild disdain. "You both think I'm a leader. I just put my opinions on paper." "They say the same of me, Megatron." Pax says his gaze finally looking to the other bot. "I was even told once, I am the example of what a bot should be." He can remember exactly who said that to him. "But for the Spark of me I have no idea why." Pax pauses "I'll go with you, Elita. But only me. While I know the Autobots would be willing to do this. I think some are still too closely attached to the Senate." Elita One simply nods, "Then you are lying to yourself, Megatron, if you claim to be on leader. I intend on doing this in a week's time.. if what I have found out is true, there will far less innocents in there to free after that. I will be here if you wish to speak to me, or send a message. But know I am not asking just you and those who.. listen to you, to go in by yourselves. " A look is given to Pax, "There are others who will go, who will demand to go.. they have the right to choose for themselves if they will be involved." She straightens up again and dips her head to Megatron, "Thank you for coming to listen. You had no reason to do so other then me asking.. so.. Thank you." Pax looks at Elita, and says nothing, he didn't want to risk sparks of other Autobots, thus the reason only he wanted to go. Part of him even feels the same way for Megatron and his bots as well. A small group would have better chances of getting in and out. He is just one Spark, unimportant in the great plan of things, and if he failed he wouldn't be missed. "Then we shall meet again in a week." "If I am alive, and if I am able to leave the bonds of my present slavery, I will join you," Megatron states to the both of them, letting them know he's not just free to come and go as he pleases. "If not, I am certain there may be those I know who will be willing to give you aid." He rises, looking at the information on the table. "Is there a way to copy that information you have there? I want to be able to show this to as many mechs and femmes as possible." Elita One pulls out a small disk and offers it to Megatron, showing she was more then ready to share the information, "This contains most of the informatin I have found from various sources. You won't find any evidence on it to try to blackmail myself or any of those who have aided me.. but it contains everything else I have found out otherwise." Pax says nothing more, with a nod to both he starts to move away from Elita and Megatron. There are many things that he's processing now. This is a raid to save prisoners from terror. He understands this. Yes it goes against his duty, but his duty is to protect and bring those who do wrong to Justice. As he leaves the building he looks around for a moment, taking in the area, almost as if checking for anything out of place. Content with the visual scan, Pax transforms, revs his engine a few times and leaves. Megatron takes the disk. "How kind that you insist I trust you, while showing me none in return," he quips. "I will spread the word about this place. Citizen unrest should put pressure in the right places." He, too, turns to leave, but not before looking over his shoulder at Elita. "Life on Caminus must be very easy for you." And with that, he strides out the door and into the night. ---- <> Sixshot says, "Of all the things to happen in Kaon today, this is among the craziest and stupidest things to witness." <> Rumble says, "It's about to get better, though! Just wait." <> Sixshot says, "As always too eager to see someone die today aren't you?" <> Rumble says, "Well I mean, c'mon! These dopes are practically askin' for it!" <> Megatron says, "And who, exactly, are these 'dopes'." <> Sixshot says, "The self proclaimed hero of Nyon, Hot Rod and one I recognize from the pits, Drift." <> Rumble says, "High-caste dopes, walkin' around in Kaon with their custom modded armor thinkin' no one's gonna notice them havin' a loud drama in the street." <> Sixshot says, "Those two are not high caste, Blurr is. Though he's run off." <> Rumble says, "Oh, so that 'hero of Nyon' with the bad paint job, he's a wannabe, then, basically. Cause that's custom work, that prolly ran him into some shanix." <> Sixshot says, "They were caught up with some mercenaries earlier that wanted the racer along with a outlier, a femme." <> Megatron says, "I am on my way from Altihex. I want to know the details of what's occured." <> Sixshot says, "As you command, but what exactly thinks one is going to die, Rumble?" <> Knock Out says, "Hot Rod is a total, complete idiot." <> Knock Out says, "Someone please kill him and put him out of his misery." <> Megatron says, "Mercenaries - did you see any identification?" <> Sixshot says, "Quantum, one who works security for the IAA." <> Rumble says, "Oh, Six! I didn't mention this, but there's a sniper about to shoot the bleedin' mechs. You might wanna stay clear a'them." <> Sixshot says, "Just what we need, can you identify them?" <> Megatron says, "If it had not been for the information I have just gained I'd never have left Kaon." <> Megatron says, "This body can only travel so fast, especially with heightened security." <> Sixshot says, "Should I intervene then?" <> Rumble says, "Ummm...he kinda looks like someone I seen in the Jump Joint one time...real high-caste kinda mech. Snooty." <> Sixshot says, "Blast Off." <> Megatron says, "Ah yes. Our potential recruit. Who is he shooting at?" <> Rumble says, "Looks like Drift." <> Sixshot says, "And looks like your gonna see another fight as you wanted Rumble. Drift is charging towards the combaticons position after being shot in the back." <> Knock Out says, "I'm almost sad to miss the display of idiocy." <> Sixshot says, "Course right now it also means Hot Rod is left lying on the ground unless he chooses to crawl away." <> Megatron says, "Inform me of the outcome later. I have been given a map and information concerning the Senate's darkest, seemiest underbelly." <> Knock Out says, "Oh my God, take a picture." <> Sixshot says, "As you wish, no doubt Rumble is recording all this." <> Megatron says, "The Camien leader and officer Pax wish me -- wish US -- to help raid and destroy the Institute." <> Knock Out says, "Ah -- isn't officer /Pax/ the one with the personal army?" <> Sixshot says, "If its time to come back out of the shadows, then I'll be ready." <> Megatron says, "Yes, and he is unfortunately full of the same dull platitutes as any glassy-opticed private fresh from boot camp." <> Knock Out says, "I am oh so shocked." <> Sixshot says, "What the frag is this, Rumble what do you make of that shaking mech?" <> Megatron says, "The Camien has a fire in her belly but she is no leader of soldiers. Life on her world has made her soft, and she believes she can play at war so long as she believes strongly enough in a cause." <> Megatron says, "She would send untrained miners and racers headlong into an underground facility no doubt staffed with Enforcers." <> Megatron says, "That is not a rescue mission. That is slaughter in a box canyon." <> Rumble says, "I got no clue who the shakin' guy is..." <> Knock Out says, "Why not dispense with the rescue and take the proof public? Make the Senate shut it down /for/ us?" <> Megatron says, "Because they will not shut it down." <> Sixshot says, "An autobot rookie or something is here. While yes that would be unwise as many lack battle experience outside the pits." <> Megatron says, "They control the audials and optics of the public through media, and they have created a means of altering thought and personality. Words and pictures will no longer suffice, because the Senate will simply erase or distort them." <> Megatron says, "The time for reasoning and arguments are over. The populace is being stripped of its free will." <> Megatron says, "Decepticons, I will be calling upon you soon. I think it is time that we who fight in the pits inform Clench that his services will no longer be needed." <> Sixshot says, "Yes sir." <> Knock Out says, "At your disposal, of course. Hopefully not literally." Category:NC Institute